


Rose Blue (petals stained red)

by V_itium



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Corruption, F/F, Murder, One Shot, and singji if you squint, bora is kind of mean, but without comfort, evil!Minji, jibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_itium/pseuds/V_itium
Summary: Bora’s betrayal hurts Minji more than she wants to admit and in a moment of darkness, she turns to the crystal. Set on getting revenge, Minji heads off to kill those who have wronged her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Rose Blue (petals stained red)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative take on the Rose Blue mv, which I've had sitting in my drafts for a bit too long.  
> I don't have much to say other than I just wanted Minji to be evil, so ig this is a bit self-indulgent.
> 
> Sorry if I've overlooked any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it

She only wanted to forget the pain, live in her own illusion of happiness, stability and fulfilment for a bit longer before she had to face the truth. It was a moment of weakness, of anguish, that’s what allowed the crystal to corrupt her, allowed her to be consumed by the anger and despair hidden away in the deepest parts of her heart. That’s why she has to kill them now, because there’s no room for betrayal in this world.

...or maybe she sought out the crystal on her own, sought out the corruption to dull the pain, but Minji doesn’t remember. She doesn’t remember who Minji is either, not entirely at least. She remembers the pain, the moments of weakness, everything else is useless. She is Jiu now and Jiu does not show mercy. Those who betray her, betray the crystal, have to perish.

“What are you doing, Minji?” Yoohyeon asks, her expression hard and barely readable, but Jiu knows what Yoohyeon’s feeling. Years of being their leader has attuned her to their emotions – they can’t hide anything from her. She knows Yoohyeon is scared, confused, hurt even.

“I’m not Minji.” Is all she says before pulling the trigger. The line is much easier to cross than she anticipated, she expected to fight, to wrangle with her heart, her consciousness. Maybe it’s because the faster she kills the other girls, the faster she gets to Bora and Siyeon, or maybe it’s because deep down she knew that the faster she disposed of Yoohyeon, the less the younger woman would suffer. Regardless, she can’t help but wonder if killing the rest of her members will be just as easy.

She heads to Yubin next and it’s just as easy as it was with Yoohyeon, if not easier, because she can feel her anger spike at the disinterested stare Yubin is giving her. She wants to cuss her out (she does, but Yubin hardly reacts), wants to see her beg, cry, anything to show that she _cares_ about what is going on, that she cares about her members, instead all she gets is a bored: “Get it over with.”

As if she has nothing to lose.

So Minji does and she heads over to Siyeon next. The woman doesn’t look at her when Minji raises her gun, not even when she asks her to. Siyeon _always_ listens to her. So she tells her to look at the screen in front of her, to not look away for even a second. Jiu was going to be merciful with Siyeon, after all, it wasn’t entirely her fault, but since she’s not cooperating... Jiu might as well make her suffer.

(The voice inside her head – the crystal – screams that it’s Siyeon’s fault Bora left her, because Siyeon’s a nuisance, a pest, a thorn in her side. Jiu needs to get rid of her and she can barely ignore the increasing bloodlust. The need to see Siyeon's pretty face turn even paler, see a pool of blood forming beneath her.)

Bora screams at her when she enters, it amuses her, rejoices her even. Finally, a reaction worthy of her actions. The chains rattle as Bora strains against them, fights against them in a futile effort to free herself.

“Now, now.” Jiu says, using the barrel of her gun to lift Bora’s chin. “Don’t make a scene, you’ll upset poor little Singie.”

Bora instantly freezes, stares at Jiu in horror. This is the first time Jiu can see hatred in her eyes and for the fraction of a second, it makes her waver.

//

Minji loves Bora with her entire being, the woman makes her giddy, happy, generally a better person. So when she kisses her, Minji thinks that’s it. Their relationship has reached a new high and they’re somewhat exclusive (as exclusive as you can get with someone as flirty as Bora, but still exclusive enough to consider Bora hers and herself Bora’s). Minji pulls her closer, lets her eyes get lost in the sea of emotions that is Bora’s gaze. Let’s herself melt into Bora’s form, knowing the woman will protect her from any possible harm, will make sure Minji is safe and sound, will make sure Minji has the world.

They’re happy and maybe they’re not _explicitly_ dating, but it sure feels like it. Judging by the way Bora looks at her, by the way Bora pulls her closer whenever someone else is flirting with her, by the way Bora climbs into her bed at night to cuddle, kiss and hold her close, telling her she is hers and hers alone. The way they go to each to talk about their problems, to comfort each other, the way Bora lets her depend on her when she can’t take it anymore, the way Bora comes to her when she’s troubled, confesses her scares and insecurities and asks Minji to tell her she’s worth it, worth the attention and the fame, worth being loved. Worth making her happy.

So it comes as a bit of a shock when Bora starts kissing Siyeon, starts pulling her away to spend alone time with her, starts confiding into her like Siyeon is her rock, the one who grounds her, the one who keeps her sane. As days pass, Siyeon and Bora grow closer to the point where they’re basically inseparable, glued to each other’s hips and always beaming when the other is near. And slowly, slowly Bora starts pulling away from Minji, starts giving her tight-lipped smiles until their touches are no longer lingering, but rushed or hesitant instead.

Minji can’t bring herself to be mad at Siyeon though, she loves her, nearly as much as she loves Bora, but when she sees Bora lace her arms around Siyeon’s neck, kiss her cheek, her neck and lips, cover her skin with red lipstick marks – as if she’s marking her, claiming Siyeon as _hers_ , the exact same way she did with Minji – she feels like giving up.

It hurts a lot more than she expected when Bora starts looking at Siyeon like she’s the light of her life; it feels like thousands of needles pricking her heart until it starts crumbling into millions of pieces and suddenly Minji can’t really breathe anymore. Her throat feels tight, like someone’s choking her until black spots start doting around her vision and everything becomes blurry. Suddenly she finds herself leaving the dorm in middle of the night, away from her shared room with Siyeon, away from everything that seems to be suffocating her. She runs and runs until she can’t take it anymore and the tears start flowing, all insecurities breaking to the surface, because why is everything happening the way it is? Why does Bora feel the need to replace her, break her hearts in ways that destroys Minji over and over again? Why does she toy with Minji like that? Is she not good enough anymore? Is this what it feels like to become superfluous, unnecessary? Has she lost her worth?

It isn’t long before outrunning her feelings, or at least attempting to, stops being an option. It isn’t long before the crystal becomes the only possible solution in sight, the only way to put an end to her pain.

//

The voice in her head screams at her: “They’re all guilty! They all knew! Kill them all!”

She shakes her memories away. They’re intrusive, unwanted, useless. All that matters is finishing them off, all of them. They deserve it for turning against the Crystal, for betraying the Crystal. And Bora? She betrayed Minji, her so-called lover betrayed her, humiliated her and then mocked her. She deserves it.

“I’ll enjoy killing Siyeon.” She muses, an evil smile playing on her lips, eyes twinkling in anticipation. “Maybe I’ll make her scream and writhe; I haven’t decided yet.”

Bora’s body is shaking even harder now, she yells at Jiu to leave Siyeon alone, let her go, she hasn’t done anything wrong. Jiu just watches her, feeling an odd sense of comfort, of victory, spreading throughout her entire body at the sight of Bora’s distress. She doesn’t recall ever having felt this rejoiced.

“I’ve had enough of your disrespect, Bora.” She points to the security camera on the wall, just above her shoulder. “Look up, let her see your face right as I pull the trigger.” Bora snarls at her, but she still looks up to the camera, mouthing what seems to be an apology.

Jiu couldn’t care less, so she pulls the trigger.

Finger on the trigger twitching in anticipation, she walks back to Siyeon, pleased to find her staring at the screen, eyes wide open. She doesn’t even notice Jiu, doesn’t notice her when she raises her gun and tilts her head, far too impatient to pull the trigger and end her life here and there.

“Singnie”, Jiu says to get her attention and it works, because Siyeon’s eyes dart to the side, albeit briefly, before she hugs her pillow tighter. “Did you enjoy my gift to you? I made sure to make it as enjoyable as possible, just for you.”

Siyeon still refuses to look at her and it tugs at her heart a bit. Siyeon always looks at her with adoration, stares at her even. More often than not she can feel Siyeon’s burning gaze on the back of her head, she can feel Siyeon taking in every inch of her face. Her not looking? It stings, jabs at her pride and for the second time she feels herself waver.

There’s is no room for doubt, she has to do this. For the Crystal and most importantly, for herself. She hears the familiar voice again, reminding her how they betrayed her, making sure the pain is etched into her memory.

She whispers: “Farewell Singnie”, and pulls the trigger.

Gahyeon is next, but at the sight of Siyeon’s lifeless body hitting the ground and blood pooling underneath her head, she feels herself shake. Suddenly her actions are clear before her eyes – was it really her who did this?

The momentary doubt is gone as fast as it came and Jiu makes her way to the scrapyard, where she finds her last target: Lee Gahyeon.

Gahyeon is the only one who looks at her with a smile and suddenly her head feels clearer, she no longer feels like Jiu, instead she feels like she's Minji again. And Minji? Minji doesn’t want to kill her members, she doesn’t want to pull the trigger on Gahyeon, whom she loves like a little sister. Yet she can’t stop her arm from moving, can’t stop herself from pointing the gun at Gahyeon, can't stop the bloodlust from taking over at the prospect of killing yet another person. She tries, really tries to lower her arm, to let go of the gun, to spare Gahyeon, but to no avail.

The woman in front of her reaches out, the smile never leaving her lips, as if she’s saying: “I forgive you.”

And begrudgingly, Minji pulls the trigger.

At the sight of Gahyeon’s lifeless body Minji feels her knees give out and she crumbles to the floor, heart aching as if minutes earlier she hadn’t been craving their death, as if the crystal had never existed, never corrupted her. She closes her eyes and for the fraction of a second Minji is on a flowery field, surrounded by her members. They look so happy, the way they should be. She reaches out for Gahyeon’s, touching her hand and then everything around her crumbles, she’s back on the scrapyard, empty gun in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

With her eyes glued to Gahyeon’s slumped form, Minji raises the gun to her head.


End file.
